Crimson Fox of Konoha
by Illusionist38
Summary: After his supposed team leaves him behind Naruto Finally Snaps and the kyubbi makes him a worthy vessel. NarutoXHarem Sorry for the long haitus i decided to rewrite the story but dont worry it is back up and running.
1. Change

**Chapter 1 Change**

_I can't believe they left me behind_, Naruto thought as he tried to free himself. They had just passed the bell test but afterwards Kakashi and the rest of team seven left Naruto behind. He could not believe they would do that to him he thought things would be different now that he was a shinobi but it's not, even now he is still ignored.

He quietly sobbed as he tried to look for a reason why they would leave him behind.

All of a sudden he had a strange feeling in the back of his head and then he heard a voice, "**kit we need to talk****"**.

After that everything went black.

When Naruto woke up he saw that he was no longer on the training field but in a sewer. The sewer was filled with what seemed like water but he saw that his clothes were not getting wet there were also multiple tunnels. When he tried to look deeper in the tunnels he saw nothing but darkness. He started looking around and called out to see if there was someone else there.

"**This way kit"**, Naruto heard a voice that sounded like a growl coming from one of the tunnels he started getting a bad feeling but still followed it. The voice kept calling him and he kept following until he found himself in a giant room. In the room he saw a giant cell door and on the center there was a sealing paper that had the kanji for seal.

A loud roar came fromthe giant cell and claws banged against the cell door and Naruto saw red glowing eyes he fell over in fear when he saw the eyes within the cell but he also felt like he knew who they should belong to.

When he stood back up and looked inside the cage again there was an ominous glow of red chakra that let him see what was within the cell. He saw the very source of all his pain and suffering standing in front of him in all its nine tailed red fur glory. Naruto glared directly into its eyes while the looked into his with a bored expression.

"**This stare off is fascinating and everything but I am getting a little bored here unless you want to buy me a drink"**, the kyubbi said and then started to chuckle.

"There is nothing to joke about right now kyubbi because of you I have been through a hell of a lot", Naruto said giving the kyubbi another glare. That only made the kyubbi chuckle even more.

"**Oh really kit from what I can tell there is a lot to laugh about to believe that after all these years it took you finally snapped"**, the kyubbi then started to clean one of its paws.

Naruto looked at the kyubbi and started to get even angrier because he did not understand what the kyubbi meant. He then realized he could not stop being angry like a dam finally breaking from the force of the water it was holding back. He then looked at the kyubbi finally realizing what he meant and then saw that the giant fox was smiling.

"**So you finally realized hmmm, yes all that anger you have been holding back has finally come out from the betrayal of that pink whore, gay emo bastard, and the one eyed pervert." **

The kyubbi was just enjoying it all these dark emotions going through his vessels mind. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by all these dark emotions it gave the kyubbi a sense of euphoria.

"What's happening to me kyubbi I can't stop it is like a huge wave just hit me."

"**Hahahaha, it seems you only got a vague understanding no matter I will explain it to you so even your own feeble mind can understand it. After all these years of reigning back your emotions just like a balloon that you fill with water you can only fill it with so much before it bursts. Now take the balloon as yourself and the water as all your darker emotions that you held in whenever something bad happened to you. You just kept it all in not letting it out for even a second so it just kept building up till it burst. Which is what is happening now your balloon is about ready to burst it just needs a little but more that is why I brought you here to make you burst." **

Naruto just glared at the kyubbi not liking what he was hearing at all, "what the hell are you talking about why the hell would you want to do that."

The kyubbi looked at him with a glare and roared, **"Because I do not want a weak container if you are weak than I am also seen as weak and I will not allow that to happen. Not if I can help it and by bursting you're oh so metaphorical balloon you will finally reach your true potential."**

Naruto sneered at the kyubbi and said, "How are you going to do that"

"**Simple really by saying one name", **the kyubbi then gave back a sneer of his own.

"No don't say it", his voice no longer held the same anger but instead he seemed vulnerable with his hands clutching the sides of his head and his eyes filled with nothing but fear.

"**Anko"**

"NO"

**"Anko"**

** "Nooooooooooooaghhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!"**

Memories started to come back of him and a woman with purple hair and eating dango and of them playing together hugging and promising to be together. Then ones of her leaving him never speaking to him leaving him by himself. Then there was a giant burst of chakra flooding out the very beacon needed to signal that he has finally snapped.

**"I shall now make you a worthy vessel for me kit farewell for now", **Naruto was then pushed out of his mind but he did not seem to notice or care as chakra started to surround him. His screams of anguish seem to be heard by everyone throughout konoha.

Naruto threw himself forward as the ropes that held him burn away he got on his hands and knees as pain started course throughout his body. The pain started to subside and the chakra started to recede back into his body. When he looked up his hair was in his eyes but he could see the outlines of people surrounding him and then passed out.


	2. The New Naruto

The New Naruto

When he awoke Naruto's body was aching and his head was pounding as if someone smashed his head in. He looked up and noticed a white ceiling as well as an I.V. drip connected to his arm. He gave a deep sigh grateful he was no longer at the training field but depressed because he was at the hospital and he hated hospitals. Then realizing he did not remember how he got there or why he was even here panic started to seep in until he started trying to remember what happened. Than in a flash of pain memories started to come back all at once. From his team abandoning him at the training grounds to what he and the kyubbi discussed. He felt intense rage as he remembered how kyubbi had made him 'snap' but he felt his anger grow even more when he remembered how his team abandoned him.

There were voices coming from the door he quickly turned to see who would enter to make sure they were not a threat. When the door opened he smiled because walking in was the old man. Naruto could see that he was worried and confused. He walked to Naruto's bedside and sat on a chair that was right next to the hospital bed.

The Third Hokage sat down and pulled out his pipe having a feeling that he would need it right now and took a few puff's before looking at Naruto and asking the one question that plagued his and many other minds, "Naruto what happened at the training field when I was heading there I saw a large amount of the kyubbi's chakra as well as your own swirling around you after it died down and we could get near, you passed out."

Naruto then proceeded to tell the old man what happened from being abandoned to talking and meeting the kyubbi. He could see that the old man was angry.

"Naruto I am sorry I thought it was a good idea to put you with Kakkashi but it seems that I was wrong don't worry I will think of a way to remedy this."

"It's alright old man it just feels weird you know I have all these new emotions going through me. I feel angry, sad, and happy all at the same time I used to only feel joy and all other kinds of other simplistic emotions. But apart if me is glad it was like a rose tinted glass was removed and I can now see how much of a full I have been. All that stops now from here on out I will become the greatest shinobi and future hokage believe it!" Naruto raised his arm in the air but forgot his body was aching and so a huge bout of pain shot through him.

The Aged Hokage chuckled he was both proud and sad for Naruto. Proud that he was most likely going to take being a shinobi more seriously, and sad that it took for him to break just for this to happen.

"So Naruto can you tell me what led to your new look."

"New look what are you talking about old man?" Naruto said giving the hokage a confused look not understanding what he was talking about. The hokage than grabbed a mirror from the small table next to the bed and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto took the mirror and sat up letting the blanket that was on him to slide of a bit what he saw made his jaw fall open. His hair was no longer spiky it was straight and almost reached his shoulder and his bangs covered his eyes enough to hide but not enough to annoy him. From what he could tell he also looked older no longer having baby fat making his jaw more angular and masculine. He also thought he was taller to which surprised him as well.

"I can see from your face you really did not notice but then again you were passed out."

"How did this happen I remember everything but not me changing." Naruto said then he remembered what kyubbi told him about becoming a worthy vessel now he knew what he meant.

"The kyubbi", Naruto said in nothing but a whisper that hokage could barely hear.

"What was that Naruto?"

"The kyubbi it changed me in order to become a worthy vessel. I'm guessing it did not want a hyperactive midget representing him so it broke me and changed me." Naruto started to laugh

"I am not surprised though even from one meeting I could already tell he was very vain. So how do you think we should explain this old man I don't think the council will take my sudden change very well."

"Do not worry Naruto I will deal with them but for now we need to get you some new clothes I doubt your old jumpsuits would fit you any longer. Here I brought you some that I think might fit but you will still need to go shopping for more though." The third hokage then grabbed a bag next to his bed that he did not notice before and pulled out a large t-shirt and pants and handed it to him."

"I am not sure that they will fit you but they would do a lot better than your old clothes."

Naruto just shrugged and got up it was hard for him to keep his balance but he was able to walk into the restroom to change. A few moments later he came out the shirt fit him a but to tight and strained against his new muscles and the pants were a little too small at least an inch above his ankles. He raised his right eyebrow and looked at the old hokage who was trying his best not to laugh.

_Oh Naruto you poor lucky man the fan girls will just have a field day with you may they show mercy, _the hokage thought and giggled.

"Watch it old man or I am going to burn those books you keep in your desk."

The hokage immediately stopped and said, "right now let's get out of here I will deal with the council for now."

Naruto and the third then walked out of the hospital room a nurse bumped right into him. He grabbed her by instinct to make sure she did not fall over. The nurses hands were right on his chest they seemed to be groping him.

"He he, that tickles I am sorry about that I didn't see you there are you alright." The nurse's face turned a deep shade of red barely realizing what she was doing looking up in order to say she was ok and sorry for running into him. But when she looked at his face somehow she got even redder and mumbled an apology then ran off.

"Now that was weird", Naruto mumbled and scratched the back of his head he heard the old man giggled and he shout him a quizzical look he just gave him a wave of his hand and continued to leave.

When they got outside they parted ways agreeing to meet tomorrow. Naruto started heading to a weapons shop that he knew would sell clothes to him at a fair price but as he walked down the road young girls and older women kept giving him odd looks. Some of them started to follow him and then he got a really bad feeling.

Then one of them leapt at him and grabbed his shirt then it ripped straight off. An just like a signal going off the rest of them ran straight at him. Naruto started to run for his life he looked back and what he saw just made him become filled with fear. All that was in his mind at that time was to just keep running eventually they would have to give up. Little did he know that once fan girls had a target in there sight they were as skilled as veteran kunoichi. He then saw the stream that runs through the village picking up speed he jumped over the guardrails and jumped straight in.

Dripping wet he entered the weapons store.

"Hello, welcome to Higarashi weapon's shop what can I do for you today."  
"Yo, Muramasa how have you been."

"Do I know you?" The man at the other side of the counter said.

"It's me old man Naruto."

"Naruto? What happened to you, you look so different what happened?"

"Let's just say I went through some changes I'll explain more later, first I need some new clothes."

"Alright you know where to look just call me when you're done I'll be in the back."

Naruto nodded and went to look at the clothes he found some clothes that he really liked and went to the changing room. As soon as he was finished he looked at himself in the full body mirror in the changing room. He really liked his new look he was wearing a full blue leather body suit with two orange straps that cross his chest over it was a red trench coat that has two metal shoulder guards he was also wearing leather boots. He walked out of the changing room and proceeded to look at weapons to find one he would like. When he looked at the swords he found a rapier that was pure red that had a black guard with a blue jewel at the bottom of it. **(Think Genesis outfit and sword from Final Fantasy crisis core.)**

"Yo Muramasa I'm ready to Pay for everything oh yeah I need some scrolls on chakra control, kenjutsu, and sealing."

"Alright give me a sec."

When he came out he was holding a few scrolls and placed them on the counter he gave Naruto the once over and whistled.

"Not bad you look better than when you wore that jumpsuit."

"Hey there was nothing wrong with my jumpsuit you ass." Naruto said getting irritated seriously what was wrong with people making fun of his jumpsuit I mean orange is a bad ass color.

"Yeah, yeah whatever there anything else you need."

Naruto thought about it and decided on something. He took off his coat and grabbed the rest of them from his bag and handed them over.

"Yeah I want you to put the kanji for Crimson Fox on the back of all these for me I want people in the ninja world to know that is the only thing they'll see before they die." Naruto gave him a very sadistic grin and he got one back in return.

"Alright I'll have it sent to you when they're ready."

"Ok", Naruto nodded and left with one thought in mind.

_Hope you're ready Konoha there is a new Naruto in town. _


	3. The red eyed beauty meets the new Naruto

The red eyed beauty meets the new naruto

Naruto started to get up he saw that it was a good hour before he has to meet his team. He dispelled the clones that he left last night to look over some of the academy textbooks and scrolls. He could not believe they left they had the shadow clones abilities lesson coded inside the textbooks. He finally went and took a shower in order to be ready for his team meeting. He really did not wish to go and deal with his sorry excuse of a team but had no choice tell he could figure something out or talk to the old man.

He just finished taking a shower when there was a knock on the door he went to go answer he never really expected to meet anyone to come to his house since it was at the red light district. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Kurenai-sensei at his door.

_This is as good as any time to practice hiding my emotions like it said in the books_, inside his head he gave a mischievous grin wanting to have a little fun with her if she did not recognize him.

Kurenai's day was going rather well she did her normal morning rituals of a small breakfast and drinking her green tea. She went to the hokage's office early in order t get her team's mission hoping to not get stuck with the tora mission as there first. She would wait a bit before they do that one. When she got there the hokage immeadiatly asked if I can bring one Uzumaki Naruto to him they had matters to discuss. She immeadiatly said yes not wanting to anger the Hokage. So here she was now hoping over the many buildings leading to the redlight district. She felt sorry for the boy she heard of him from anko a few times but she never realized how bad he had it. To have to live all by himself she knew he spent time with anko but for some reason she stopped and never explained why.

She then stopped on top of a building looking again at the address on the paper the hokage gave her and looked at the building. The building should have been condemned windows were broken the roof seemed like it would collapse to be honest the entire building seemed like it would.

_I don't understand I know he holds the kyubbi but he still should not be treated this way_, it made her furious to see a child be treated this way especially since she knew Naruto had no choice but to become a junchikiri. She jumped off and landed on the road deciding to take the stairs. It's not like she was afraid that if she landed on the roof of the building it would collapse.

She knocked on the door hoping to meet the small energetic thirteen year old but when the door opened she had to stop a nose bleed. Standing in front of her was a blonde Adonis he stood at least a good foot over her she could not see his face but she sure saw his body. It was not bulky like her friend Asuma's instead he was slimmer and had muscles on just the right places and his six pack. She licked her lips as water was dripping down his body leaving a teasing trail down to his towel and she could just see that if he made the wrong move that it would fall off. When she tried to look him in the eye she saw the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. His blonde hair was covered by a towel and he was drying it flexed his muscles making her want to feel them she shook her head getting rid of those thoughts remembering why she was here.

"I'm sorry I was looking for a Naruto Uzumaki I most have gotten the wrong apartment sorry for disturbing you", Kurenai slightly bowed and was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"You don't have the wrong room if you wait I will be right back."

He then went inside she decided to wait to get answers. After fifteen minutes he came out he was wearing a full leather body suit and a red trench coat that had the kanji for fox on his back the coat also had black metal shoulder guards with the konoha leaf symbol. He then turned toward the stairs he looked over his shoulder and gave her a look that said 'are you coming'. She lowered her head and followed hiding the blush that look gave her. They then proceeded to walk down the street.

She kept looking at him then forward again wondering what happened to cause this sudden change he seemed calmer and mature.

"I'm guessing by the way you keep looking at me you are wondering what happened", he looked at her with that same heart pumping look.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself she had to remember even though he looked older he was still only thirteen.

"I am guessing you know of my tenant correct", she nodded he then continued, "well due certain circumstances it decided to change my body as well as how I view the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I believe you remember me being the dead last as well as being energetic and announcing to the world my dreams of being hokage. Well after some self reflection I realized how much of a fool I have been not taking things seriously and playing pranks to be noticed. I also realized I was nothing but a fool seeing the world through rose tinted glasses. Believing I could change the villagers views of me by acting like such a fool and playing pranks. Also for allowing myself to believe things were not as bad as it seemed."

"I see but why are you telling me this. You do not need to give me an explanation or anything."

"Hehe, maybe it is because you remind me of someone I knew once, were here Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai looked up and realized they were at the hokage tower. She never remembered telling him that they needed to be here.

"How did you know?"

Naruto gave her mischievous grin, "It was easy the old man told me he would send someone to come get me today besides I figure you would need to be here sooner or later to get missions."

She gave a silent 'oh' then they walked into the tower.

"So who do I remind you of Naruto they must be someone special for you to just want to tell them everything."

"She was the world to me Kurenai-sensei and when she just disappeared and left me behind I felt so lost."

"I see so what else have you been up to Naruto-san." Kurenai decided to just have a more casual conversation now since she was not yet ready to learn anything more personal about him tell she sorts out her feelings for the new Naruto. Though she did not know or understand why she now has feelings for him now. Then again who could blame her he looked good.

**'Hey kit I hope you do realize that lady next to you has some form of attraction to you'** Naruto looked around to see who spoke to him.

**'It's me you idiot I swear I try to make this situation work by showing a small form of kindness and you don't even realize I am speaking to you.'**

Naruto's eyes widened when realization struck him, 'Kyubbi how are we communicating I know for sure the seal is still intact."

**'Hmph, yes it's me you idiot I just decided to open up the mental link between us**.'

'I wonder why you would do such a thing kyubbi I can understand from our last conversation we had a huge dislike for one another', Naruto was getting suspicious he knew the kyubbi would not do this for no reason.

**'Good you finally decide to use that dust infested thing you call a brain. But you are correct in believing I would not do this for any reason as you know I will die if you die. So I decided to become somewhat like your conscious or advisor however you wish to see this arrangement.'**

Naruto figured there would be no way of talking the kyubbi out of this since its life was very important to itself. He also thought it would be good to have an ancient fox to give advice.

'Very well I don't see any problems with this arrangement and besides it could not hurt to have you as an advisor after all I am sure you have seen many battles so you could give me great advice.' Naruto said in an emotionless tone trying to keep in control of this situation and not panic.

**'I have, and glad you agree on this arrangement. Oh and do remember kit trying to hide your emotions from me won't work after all I live inside your head. Now pay attention that lady has been trying to get your attention we will speak more later', **the link was then cut off and Naruto looked at Kurenai.

"Are you alright I have been trying to get your attention for a while Naruto-san is there something wrong", Naruto could tell she was worried about him but he did not want to reveal talking about the kyubbi just yet to anyone.

"I am just fine Kurenai-sensei just have a lot of things going through my mind right now", giving her a fake smile and making sure she could notice anything else was wrong.

She knew he was hiding something but decided to let it be, knowing it was not her business left it be. _For now, _she thought. She then wondered were that thought came from.

She then felt a finger tap her head she looked up and saw Naruto and notice they were just outside the mission office.

Naruto than gave her a grin and said, "guess I am not the only one getting lost in there thoughts _am I Kurenai-chan._" He said the last part in her ear and she then developed a deep blush. He then turned around and entered the office. As they walked in many of the ninja were looking at them. At Naruto because of his new look, and Kurenai because she had a blush on her face which was a rare sight to see due to the fact that she has the reputation of being the ice queen. They both walked up to the desk were the hokage and iruka were sitting.

"Ahhh, Naruto so glad you could join us I have some news for you." Naruto nodded and gave greetings to the both of them and was a bit surprised that iruka recognized him but he explained that the hokage told him earlier to make sure he would not cause a scene. The door then opened and in walked in team seven, eight, nine, and ten. He looked to the hokage and saw that he was not surprised at them showing up this early.

"I know all of you are wondering why you have been summoned here there has been a change to the team dynamics due to certain circumstances." He then looked at kakkashis direction he saw that he was engrossed into his book. He felt anger rising but he already had a plan to get back at him for what he has done to Naruto.

"What so you mean pops?" Asuma asked being curious to what his father was up to since usually this conversation would usually be discussed in his office.

"Yesterday Kakkashi as we all know did his genin test and passed them but what he failed to mention was that he left a team mate behind. You have no idea what you could have done." The hokage glared at Kakkahi, but Kakkashi dismissed it and decided to speak for himself.

"Hokage-sama with all due respect it was not my intention to leave anyone behind I thought he was more than capable of releasing himself."

"Oh really so it never accord to you too just cut him out instead of leading him."

Kakkashi just gave up defending himself believing if he could manipulate Naruto he would be able to get away with it.

"Hokage-sama let me speak to Naruto it was just a big misunderstanding."

"Oh really Hatake-teme you sure it is not just not a sorry way for you to save your own ass." Everyone except Kurenai barely even registered the blond man standing there. When Kakkashi saw him he thought it was his sensei back from the grave. The girls all had huge blushes and the guys were looking at him with envy.

"Teme what's wrong take one too many up the ass or were you hoping to see that same idiotic midget you could manipulate don't even say that was not what you were going to do. I can understand from our two meeting you believe you could manipulate me by making me look like a fool."

Kakkashi was shocked what happened to Naruto to turn him so cold he thought he could use Naruto's naiveté to push sasuke to become stronger.

"Now Naruto this is jus", A kunai sailed by his neck and nicked him he put his fingers to his neck and saw that there was blood.

"Don't try to lie to me I stopped being that gullible", Naruto gave him a glare that freeze fire. Everyone else was looking back and forth just feeling the killing intent being leaked by the hokage and Naruto.

Asuma and the other senseis now realized why they were all called here now. It was to humiliate both kakkashi and team seven.

"Now Because of this I have decided to replace Naruto they were all called here now. It was to humiliate both kakkashi and team seven.

"Now because of this I have decided to replace Naruto with a man that Danzo has recommended", he could see the shock on kakkashi's face he knew that Danzo would now try to take Sasuke from him.

"But hokage-sama it would not be right who knows what Danzo could do to him", kakkashi pleads his case.

"It matters little to me now Naruto this means from now on you will be a lone genin and you will only answer to me is that understood."

"Hai hokage-sama."

"Now this will be your first mission." Naruto nodded and left with the scroll.


	4. Naruto vs Tora

Chapter 4 Naruto Vs Tora

Naruto was on his knees in front of the old man he was bleeding from numerous scratches that were spread throughout his body. It was only just a few hours ago when the Hokage made Naruto into a lone genin and already he was in trouble. It was not even his own fault but, no the old man simply puts the blame all on him. I mean sure there was tons of damage on a few stalls and a piece of the 1st Hokages nose was missing that's no reason for him to get the third degree.

The third hokage gave a deep sigh and pinched the ridge of his nose. This was not how he thought he would be doing this today. It has only been just a few hours since he appointed Naruto a lone genin but it seems that may have been a very rash decision on his part. Just because Naruto has matured and changed a bit but that does not mean he would stop his crazy antics.

"Ok Naruto explain to me how these incidents happen again and why my anbu had to save you from the women at the Hot springs." The Hokage grabbed his pipe and started to relax knowing this would take some time.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head, "Well old man it went sort of like this..."

A few hours ago Flash back

Naruto had just left the tower he was proud that he got to stick it to Kakashi he could still remember how much of a shitty guard he was during anbu and he bet that he would suck as a teacher. He decided to let his clones deal with the cat while he ate his ramen. He thought that a cat should be no problem oh how wrong he was.

"One more bowl nee-chan."

"Here you go Naruto." Ayame gave Naruto one more bowl and started making more ramen just in case he wanted more.

"Ahhh, delicious as always Ayame-nee you always make the best ramen." Naruto started to eat his tenth bowl every time he ate it he would pray thanks to Kami for this holy creation.

"Thank you how was your mission." She took all the empty ramen bowls and then served him some more ramen.

"Not sure yet I sent some clones to look for the cat. I was disappointed that my first mission was to look for a cat though I mean come on I am a ninja. I am supposed to go out and deliver messages to diplomats save princesses not look for a cat."

"Umm not to be rude and stop your ranting Naruto but this cat would not happen to have dark brown stripes and fur would it."

"Yeah it does, why?"

"Well it seems to be heading this way with a lot of you behind it."

` Naruto than turned around and saw the cat and his clones heading right at him. Tora jumped right on top of the ramen stand and his clones were going too fast and ran right into the original. There was a large cloud of smoke when it cleared Naruto was rammed right into the kitchen and ramen was spilled all over the floor.

"Are you ok nee-chan."

"Yes", at the last second Naruto created a shadow clone and bridal carried her out of the way.

The original Naruto went outside and looked to see were the cat went. He then heard a meow and looked up and saw it but what he saw infuriated him the cat seemed to be laughing. Naruto looked at the ramen stand and saw it was destroyed and he leaked a huge amount of killing intent.

"Your dead you stupid cat!"

"Sorry nee-chan I have to go and get revenge for this great sin against ramen." Naruto then drew his sword and made a few clones to help with the repairs. He then jumped and tried to slice tora in half but he dodged at the last second and the building received the blow instead leaving a deep gash on the roof.

With Ayame and The Clones

"There you go nee-chan are you ok", The Shadow clone put Ayame down gently to not hurt her.

"I am fine Naruto-kun I am just wondering what to do the stall is ruined and my dad is going to be so upset." The clones all looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry nee-chan we will help you clean up and fix everything believe it."

She looked at all the clones and each gave her a warm smile and they all started to clean up. Two of them left to get supplies to repair the stand. Ayame could still hear the original Naruto cause damage everywhere. She was starting to get worried and hope that he was not going to get into too much trouble.

"Ummm, is the other Naruto going to be okay?" She asked one of the clones.

"Oh yeah don't worry one bit the boss has everything under control.

"Raaaahhh!" Boom! Crash!

They looked towards the monument and saw a piece of the first hokages nose fall off.

"I think" and the clone scratched the back of his head giving a sheepish grin.

With the original Naruto and Tora

Buildings and stands were being destroyed as Naruto kept trying to cut tora to pieces. Tora kept dodging his attacks and scratching him. There fights went straight towards the streets. Naruto raised his sword a swung it down splitting the road in half missing by a hair.

"Naruto that's enough of stop this mindless destruction." An anbu with a cat mask asked.

"I am sorry cat-san but that damn cat not only made me spill my ramen he destroyed the stand as well. So for its crime it deserves nothing less than death." When cat grabbed Naruto he exploded covering her with a sticky substance that glued her to a side of a building. Tora started to taunt him by shaking its rear right at Naruto and ran away again he started to run after it again. When he saw that it stopped on top a fence and leapt right at it he did not notice the steam or that there was a sign of the hot spring.

There was a loud splash and he started to spit out the water and looked around for Tora but he found that he was surrounded by naked woman instead and they looked pissed. They all started to pull out kunai and shuriken were they kept them he did not want to know. Just before they lunged at him he saw that damn cat and his resolve for revenge gave him a hidden strength and he dodged and lunged his sword hoping to pierce right through but it dodged and sliced right at his stomach and left a deep gash in his leather covered torso. The chase continued and shouts of panic and cries of battle rang through konoha.

There battle continued throughout konoha causing huge amounts of damages to businesses ran by the civilian council. Finally they both stopped at the center of konoha people were peeking through the derbies and ninjas were on top of the buildings that were still standing enjoying the show.

Naruto was bleeding from the wounds he received and his clothes were torn all over. He looked across and saw that Tora was missing some fur here and there and his tail was a bit singed from a fire jutsu.

He raised his sword and pointed his sword right at him and said, "Lets finish this you damn caaaagh…" He did not get to finish as he was jumped by the women at the hot spring and they were all fully clothed and armed. He was crying out and pain and for help but no one came and tora took its chance and ran away.

Flashback end

"That was when cat-san came and dragged me away from those psychotic women and now I am here old man." The hokage gave Naruto a look that said 'are you kidding me'.

"So all of that was for a cat spilling your ramen and damaging the stand."

"Yep."

"So you destroyed various homes and businesses not to mention you violated the women's rights to privacy just to avenge your ramen."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds pretty stupid."

The Hokage gave a deep sigh and said, "Tell me you at least caught that damn cat then this would not all have been for nothing."

Naruto looked away and said, "Welllllllll you see what happened was."

"You didn't even catch it!"

"It wasn't my fault I was on my way to kill I mean catch it when I was attacked by all those women so don't blame me."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes seeing which would back down first after a few moments they then realized neither would back down so they both looked away at the same time.

"Very well Naruto from here on out you will be doing joint missions with team ten, eight, and nine as well as joining them for training since I can't seem to be able to leave you alone without getting into trouble. Don't even think I believe that all that was revenge for your ramen not to mention some of those stands and building were owned by some of the civilian council and I don't think that it was just all a coincidence."

Naruto just looked away not even able to look the old man in the eyes. Just confirming his suspicions but he still had no evidence is was intentional besides they all deserved it.

"Now go and start helping fix up all that damage you caused." The hokage just waved him off and Naruto left.

Naruto was glad that he was able to get off pretty much scot free. He heard a meow coming from one of the corners of the building and headed straight for it. Once there he saw tora laying on the window sill looking at him. He approached him and stretched out his hand and started to pet it. Tora leaned his face into Naruto's palm.

"Good job tora here is your payment or doing so well." Naruto pulled out a sealing scroll and opened. Once the seal inside became exposed he put his hand ontop and focused chakra into it. Once the smoke cleared from the unsealing a pile of fish was on top of the scroll. Tora jumped right at it and started to consume it once Naruto saw he was happy with his payment he proceeded to leave the tower once again hoping not to be back till tomorrow.


	5. AN

AN: The new chapter 4 is up please read it sorry for the long wait. I decided to make my own website to be able to write my stories my way. It will be coming soon so please check it out at .


	6. AN2

AN: The website is theotakuzone .webs. com it is all one thing. MY stories will be posted on the website first before I post them on fanfiction.


End file.
